


Deduce Again.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Jam, M/M, Scones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock One Shots with hopefully a running Plot.<br/>Johnlock. Mystrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other Other Holmes.

ohn Watson stepped out of 221b, pulling his coat closer to his body. Wishing to hide his form of protection, after becoming familiarized with being in the infamous Sherlock Holmes' company. The early autumn cold nipped at his skin as he surveyed the empty street. He looked down to his watch, it read eight, Baker street should be bustling with early morning traffic but it was presently vacant. John stepped over to the man waiting by the bus stop.

"Excuse me." John asked the man. "Do you have the time?"  He looked down to his wrist and put out his cigarette. "I think mine's wrong." 

"Five fifteen." He replied, John groaned, silently cursing Sherlock. He'd looked pretty shifty last night, but John had put it down to Mycroft's surprise visit.

"Doctor Watson?" John spun on his heels, there stood a woman dressed in black tapping on a blackberry. John cursed again as the mercedes rolled up beside him. "Get in the car."

"Again, I do have a phone." He sighed, climbing in.

 

* * *

 

 

What was it with Mycroft and abandoned buildings? John just didn't know, so when Anthea lookalike ushered him into the rusted old factory, John found himself rolling his eyes.

"So, Doctor Watson, I don't believe we've met." A tall thin woman with high cheekbones and long black curls, stepped out from behind a row of lockers. 

"I, er, I don't believe we have." John smiled. "Any relations to Mycroft, he has a thing for empty buildings." 

"Well, it's a family trait. I'm the other Holmes, Johnathon." She smiled, a familiar satisfied smirk plastered on her face. 

"Mycroft?" John pondered, the woman released a exasperated sigh.

"No, Doctor Watson, I'm Meghan Holmes, Mycroft's dear twin sister." She smiled, the resemblance flew up and hit John in the face. Meghan had Sherlock's facial structure and Mycroft's blunt politeness.

"There's three of you?!" John exclaimed. 

"Yes dear, so on to why I brought you here, Dr Watson. As you've concluded, Sherly is my baby brother, so If you break his little heart, you will not need to worry about Mycroft. I'm very protective of my little sibling, he doesn't handle emotions well." She smiled, but now it was hostile.

"Okay..." John began, confused. "Wait, break his heart?"

"I was under the impression that you and my brother were a item." Meghan smiled genuinely.

"No. No. No. Was it Mycroft?" John sighed.

"Of course." Meghan giggled.

"I'm not actually gay." John exclaimed.

"Sure sweetie." Meghan smirked. John switched the subject.

"So, Sherlock's a detective, a consulting one, Mycroft is the British Government, so, Meghan, What are you?" 

"I'm a scientist." 

"A Scientist?" 

"A sexy scientist, I have your boyfriend's genes, you can admit it." She winked and John went to open his mouth. "I have finger's in many pies, Doctor Watson, I dabble. With help from Mummy." 

"Mummy?" John asked, regretting the words, he'd heard enough from Sherlock to know not to mention Mummy Holmes.

"Yes, Mummy Holmes, she wants to meet you." Meghan grinned. "We all get it from her, father prefers to dance around the manor in his underwear and a blue feather boa." John once again went to speak, Miss Holmes cut him off. "But he's always been like that. Taught us all to play the violin. Believe it or not, Mycroft is the black sheep of the family, he's too civilised. Like Sherly, I don;t really fit it." 

"You?" John laughed.

"I actually hoped you give him something." 

"I'm not smuggling family grudges." John protested, Meghan produced a small box wrapped in brown paper and a blue coloured ribbon. 

"His birthday present."

"You could just give it to me on my birthday." Sherlock appeared from behind another set of lockers, his collar up and scarf in place. "John's throwing a party."

"Oh, dear brother you know I don't frequent  _parties_." John watched as Meghan spoke, she seemed more like Mycroft than Sherlock. John made a mental note to call Sherlock, Sherly one day. "I would have asked Mycroft, but he's a little busy and he assured me that John was always free." Meghan smirked, "Same with Anthea." Anthea wiggled her finger from seat in the car.

"You don't need to kidnapp John, without warning, every time you wish to speak to me, Meghan." Sherlock watched the walls.

"Thank You." John sighed.

"Just e-mail me next time, before you take him," Sherlock finished, "So I know where to find him when you are done. Oh, and Sister, I'm not seeing John." 

"So, he's single?" Meghan smiled, John smiled in satisfaction. 

"No, not to you Meghan. John, come on." John looked at Meghan, she smiled.

"It's alright Doctor Watson, I've got your number." She winked. "Goodbye dear brother." They walked away as she bit one of the pearls on her necklace.

 

* * *

 

 

"The other Holmes? What sort of Title is that?!" Sherlock critiqued.

"You come up with something then, Genius." John snapped, punching into the keyboard.

"A attractive woman? John? That's my sister! Would you say that about Mycroft?!" Sherlock snapped.

"Different concept, Sherlock! Anyway, I like your sister." Once the words left John's mouth, his phone bleeped.

 

**I like you too, Dr. Watson.**

**The Ritz, 8pm Tomorrow.**

**I'm paying. ;)**

**Don't tell Sherlock.**

**-MH. (not to be confused with my dear twin)**

John smiled as he slid his phone away.

Meghan Holmes...

 

* * *

 

**Ooh, The Scarlet Woman, Johnathon, you do know how to make a girl blush.**

**-Meghan Holmes.**

**...**

**-Sherlock.**

**Sherlock appears to be sulking.**

**-John Watson.**

**I'm not Sulking, I'm Deducing.**

**-Sherlock Holmes.**

**What do you deduce, dear Brother.**

**-Meghan Holmes.**

**That you and John will not last.**

**-Sherlock Holmes.**

 

**-Such Faith, Sherlock.**

**-John Watson.**

**Are we jealous, little brother? Look now you've made my boyfriend sad.**

**-Meghan Holmes.**

**BOYFRIEND!!**

**-Sherlock Holmes.**

**Boyfriend??**

**-John Watson.**

**Yes, boys, Boyfriend.**

**-Meghan Holmes.**

**  
**"Do you think that'll do it?"Meghan looked over her laptop to Mycroft who was caressing Gregory's cheek.

"Sooner or later, he's already bubbling." Mycroft pecked Greg's cheek.

"Do you not think it's cruel to play with him?" Greg asked.

"Of course not." Mycroft chimed in.

"What do you suggest we do, wait until he figures out his feelings. God, Greg that could take a millennium, with a little shove, he'll work it out."

"I meant John." Greg looked over to her, taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

"No, my plans always work Gregory. The fact John is attracted to me is proof enough. I'm not Mycroft's twin, I'm Sherlock's. We are identical is as many ways as possible. He obviously sees Sherly in me. His feelings for him are deeper than I thought. But I always get what I want. Surely Myc taught you that." Meghan grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow boys."

 

 

 

 


	2. Holmes Overload.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Another Holmes.

John slid his key into the lock, giving the door the extra shove it needed since his deranged roommate shot the bloody thing. The swung open a little easier than usual, John dismissed it as he climbed the stairs to his shared flat. He heard a female voice as he neared, one he assumed was Meghan. He grinned at the remembrance of their date tonight, although Sherlock had become unbearable. When he stepped into the flat, a young girl around eighteen was hovering above a grinning Sherlock. 

"Ah, John." Sherlock launched out of his chair and pulled John too the girl. She was a little taller than John; her hair was dark red and fell in ringlets around her face, she had clean features and a full mouth. She stood shifted to the side, her thumbs looped into her pockets. Over her denim shorts was a long grey shirt reading 'Not Fam-Ous,' and a long high collared coat. "This is my niece, Charlotte Holmes."

"There's so many of you." John smiled, offering the girl his hand. Charlotte shook it thouroughly.

"Auntie Meghan tells me you too aren't actually an item, I was disappointed. I was team Johnlock." She grinned, Charlotte was American, and John glared at Sherlock. "Daddy insists there something between you too." 

"Daddy?" John asked.

"Mycroft Holmes. He warned me about your jumpers, apparently their contagious. Anyway too why I'm here. I need a place too crash, I don't want to sit next to my father canoodling his new boyfriend." She cursed. "I wasn't supposed to mention that." 

"Boyfriend? Mycroft's gay?" John asked, slightly amused. Charlotte leaned on Sherlock's harpoon and John nodded to himself, she was definitely Mycroft's offspring.

"Yeah, my mom divorced him as soon as Greg showed up, she refused to be heart broken over the infamous Mycroft Holmes. Just to find out I was a mini Mycroft." Charlotte smirked. "So what you say Uncle Sherly, can I stay? I'll crash on the couch? Please, Sherly!" She pleaded.

"Of Course you can Charlotte." John said, before Sherlock could deny. "If you can find the couch." 

"Oh, Thank you John! See John's nice!" She grinned, giving John a hug. "Daddy!" John looked to the kitchen where Mycroft stood on his phone, he signalled with one finger and continued talking.

"Wait, what?" John whispered.

"Next time let me deal with my family." Sherlock snapped as Charlotte flopped onto the couch.

"I'm in too deep with the Holmes." John muttered and headed to his room. He settled on a shower, before locking his door and staring at his wardrobe. He fished out a jumper, stared at it and hung it on the wardrobe door. He pulled on his trousers and then a simple t-shirt. There was a knock on his door. He moved over and unlocked it.

"Jumper." Charlotte whispered, "your welcome." John furrowed his brows and walked to his jumper section. He fished through the various jumpers, settling on the cream cable knit jumper over his dark grey shirt. He pulled it on and fixed his hair. He nodded to himself. John decided against the traditional coat and pulled out his pale green pea coat. Happy with his appearance he began for The Ritz. He just had to get out of 221b without dieing first.

Charlotte was sprawled across the couch gently strumming a guitar, with bags littered at her feet. 

"Hot date, Doctor Watson?" Charlotte smirked and looked up from her guitar. 

"How could you tell?" He asked, testing her Holmes-ness.

"I told you to go for the jumper, only one kind of man would take an eighteen year old girls advice, one with Lurve on his mind." Charlotte smiled. "Scat before they stop arguing." She glanced at Mycroft and Sherlock, who were deep in a argument over Greg who waved at John from his place at the littered table.

"Thanks Charlotte, I owe you one." John smiled, sneaking out the door.

"Please, call me Charlie." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ha ha, so Doctor Watson, what's it like living with my bizarre sibling?" Meghan asked, sipping her wine. Her dark hair had been recently cut, so it fell only to her chin in tight curls. She looked more like Sherlock now. It was suddenly off putting. He had feelings towards this woman, however she looked impossibly like his crazy roommate. John shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

"Oh, I'm never bored." He laughed. "Are you sure you're Mycroft's twin, you just look uncannily like Sherlock." John gave in.

"Maybe I lied, I was just worried if you found out I was Sherlock's twin, you wouldn't date me." She blushed and looked down. "Wait, I look like Sherlock?"

"Almost identical, apart from the lady features." John coughed. Meghan laughed. 

"You told me I look gorgeous." She smirked. John cursed himself, he had basically just told the woman he had feelings for his roommate.

Did he?

No. No he didn't.

But Meghan looked exceptionally pretty tonight... So, did Sherlock before he left.

John needed to get his priorities straight.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why do you care Sherlock?" Mycroft snapped. "If John wants to date Meghan, why not?" Sherlock faltered.

"Who said you could date Lestrade?" Sherlock prodded, childishly.

"Just let it go Sherlock, stop being Jealous." Greg rolled his eyes, he was fed up of 221B presently. He'd had a rubbish day and now just wanted to go home and watch some David Tennant. "Myc, can we just go."

"Sherlock. Stop Being stubborn!" Mycroft snapped, grabbing his umbrella in one hand and Greg's in the other.

"I'm not being Stubborn, I don't want Meghan dating John!" Sherlock snapped.

"Why?" Mycroft sighed.

"Because he's mine!" Sherlock snapped and sunk into his chair, playing the first four cords to some unknown tune.

"Grow up, Sherlock." Mycroft sighed, exiting Greg following. Charlie watched Sherlock sulked. There was something between Uncle Sherly and John, and Charlie was determined to find out.

 

 


	3. I'm Too Sexy for this Holmes.

John woke to Right Said Fred blasting through the flat. He sat up, his head slightly throbbing and a mug of tea plonked on his bedside table with a note reading:

**Drink! -CH.**

John rolled his eyes, sipping his tea. He sighed, for an American she made good tea.

"Enjoying your cuppa?" Charlie appeared at the door feigning a cockney accent, she wore a black t-shirt with white writing, which was covered by her arms. 

"Yes I am. What's the t-shirt?" He asked, Charlotte never folded her arms, Sherlock had made a point of telling him so.

"It's a gift from Papa." She grinned, her word for Mycroft changed daily, one day she regarded him as Mystrade and he replied, John concluded she did it a lot. 

"Can I see?" He asked. 

"Nope. It's a surprise for you and Sherly." She laughed, "drink up!" She skipped away and John pulled himself out of bed. Sherlock burst out of his room, Charlie giggled. "Morning Sherly." 

"Charlotte? New T-shirt?" He asked.

"Of Course but you knew that." She laughed. "Oh yes, Doctor Watson, how was the date?" 

"Date?" John rubbed his head and turned to Charlotte.

"With Meghan?" 

"Charlotte do you have to play that racket so loud." Sherlock snapped, quickly changing the subject. Charlotte stepped a little closer to her uncle.

"Of course Uncle!" John rolled his eyes, leaving the Holmes' to their stare down. He perched back on his bed and checked his phone.

**Charlie's really something! Meet me outside 221B in half an hour.**

**-Greg.**

**  
**John sighed, he missed his mate time with Greg, he was with Mycroft 100 percent presently. John changed and quickly cleaned. He fixed his jumper and stepped out of his room. Charlie was grinning, poking Sherlock as he refused to move from his stubborn position in front of the door. John inspected the t-shirt, it read 'Keep Calm and Ship Johnlock'. John groaned and shoved Sherlock out of the way, Charlotte grabbed his collar pulling him back.

"See you later John!" Charlie shouted before planting a smacker on John, Sherlock scowled in the background. Happy with her uncle's reaction, Charlie grinned and skipped off.

"Okay..." John left. He honestly could not take any more Holmes' nonsense today.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, you and Sherlock?" Greg asked over his pint. 

"No me and Meghan actually." John raised his eyebrow sipping his tea. 

"Yes... Meghan... Sherlock's twin." Greg sipped his pint and eyed John.

"No, Greg she's Mycroft's twin." John explained.

"Nope, Mycroft showed me the birth certificates... Don't ask... She's definitely Sherlock's twin." Greg grinned his malicious grin. "So, if you are attracted to Meghan... does that mean you are attracted to Sherlock." John paled before flushing red.

"You know what I have to go." John grabbed his coat and dropped a fiver into Greg's palm. The detective Inspector giggled as John rushed off.

 

* * *

 

Charlotte was no where to be seen when John returned to 221B. He was rather drunk, and stumbled into Sherlock. 

"Hey... Hey hey hey hey YOU!" John shouted, wagging his finger at Sherlock.

"John?" Sherlock asked, holding John up by his arms.

"Meghan's your twin. Not Mycrofts!" John pouted.

"Does it matter, John? She's still my sibling." Sherlock tightened his grip on John as he lost the feeling in one leg. 

"Yeah it does! Meghan's too much like you, all I see is you now!" John sulked.

"Is that such a bad thing John? Meghan has my genes, we are going to be a like." Sherlock explained.

"She has your cheekbones! She looks too much like you, it worries me Sherlock!" 

"Why John?" 

"Because I think I love you." John mumbled. Sherlock laughed.

"John, you are drunk." 

"Do you not like me?"

"As a friend yes. John."

"No, no, no, no! Do you not even find me attractive?" Sherlock laughed.

"You have some features that some may find good looking, but it's not my place to judge. Meghan's a lucky woman."

"I don't love her! I love you." Sherlock settled John down on the sofa, and pulled a blanket over him.

"Go to sleep John." Sherlock sighed as John pouted but complied.

Lying through his teeth to John was hard.

 

* * *

 


	4. Stalker Holmes

John Watson sipped his Coffee, his head spun from last night's booze up and his head fell in shame of his outburst. Sherlock had been a gentleman and told him he was talking nonsense, but he wasn't. He knew what he talking about, he was in love with Sherlock. 

"Excuse me sir." John looked up. There stood a group of girls, they were funny looking. There was five of them and they all where wearing similar jumpers. One was ginger and small, another was tall and dressed in tights that looked like something Adler would have worn, one had long brown hair and was holding a iPod, the other had mousy hair and heavy eyeliner, the last had dark red hair that shone a little purple. "Are you John Watson?" The mousy haired girl spoke.

"Yes. Yes I am." John looked at each one in turn. The mousy hair giggled before composing herself.

"I'm Veronica, We are big fans." One girl sniggered and Veronica elbowed her. 

"Are you?" 

"Of your Blog, love the particularly The Geek Interpreter." The ginger girl commented. 

"Thank You." John smiled. "Always good to have fans." 

"Fans." One girl snickered again. Veronica elbowed her again, but this time snickered along with her.

"Mr Holmes!" A another voice entered the sea. John turned to see Meghan stood leaning on an cane. The Holmes liked to lean on things, John had noticed, Mycroft had his Umbrella, Meghan had her cane, and Sherlock had John. The last thought made John grin.

"Meghan." John stood up, the girls turned to watch the approaching Meghan. Abi's eyes widened and well, the only word for it was Swoon, the girl swooned. Veronica held her shoulder and bit down on the tab of her Pepsi can. 

"Ahh, Johnathon, I am sad to say I'm here to take you home, your absence is driving my brother mad." Meghan took his arm and lead him off.

 

* * *

 

 

"John!" Charlotte flung her arms around him and squeezed him. "God, We were worried."

"You were worried. I knew John was perfectly safe." Sherlock commented from the window, a little grin on his face.

"Why? Do you keep tabs on him?" Charlotte grinned. Sherlock stayed silent but his grin lengthened as he put his Violin down, his mind obviously playing last nights scene. John Blushed. "Well, I've got a date." Charlotte picked up her jacket.

"Ooh Have fun. Who ever he is he's a lucky guy."  John commented. Charlotte stopped by the door and looked back.

"Yes she is." She winked and left.

"Are all Holmes' gay?" John laughed. 

"Not all of us... Most of us though." Sherlock grinned further. "John, about last night."

"It's fine, It's better you did what you did. Anything could have happened." John shifted on his feet. "Thank You." 

"Whats to be thanked for?" Sherlock snapped.

"Pardon." 

"Oh, John, what's it like being in your funny little brain it must be so confusing and dull." 

"Well, I'm never bored." John commented.

"How does it work? All those feelings, I can't get a grip on them John." 

"What feelings Sherlock?"

"The feelings I have for you John!" 

"Sherlock?!" 

"Well John What am I supposed to do, Ignore them. Is this what normal people do? If it is it's tedious."  Sherlock waved his arms around and pointed the bow at John. "I blame you!"

"Me!"

"Yes You! I don't have feelings for people John. I don't have friends. I don't have people that I can fall in love with. But then there's you, John." 

"There's Me?"

"All of the criteria... fits to you." 

"Really?"

"John." 

"Sherlock?" 

"Shut up."

"But-" 

"Shut Up John!" Sherlock exclaimed, pulling John to him. "Shut up." John closed the gap. Kissing Sherlock was exactly how John imagined it, only better.

"Sherlock. Care to stop kissing John and make me and Greg a drink?" John jumped back, turning to see a amused Greg and a annoyed Mycroft.

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Murder, Scones and Holmes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few little snippet chapters I wrote half concious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few little snippet chapters I wrote half concious. Hope you like.

“There is cerebral damage, obvious bone fracturing; He looks like he’s been thrown out of a window, from 30 ft.” John concluded, Sherlock looked up at him, his gaze reading ‘ _but’._ “But he’s outside a locked accountancy building which shows no sign of damage.” Sherlock cocked his head, this implying ‘so’. “So, he couldn’t have, unless…”

“Unless the killer wanted you to think that, and added the wounds on the end and so…” Sherlock straightened, flipping out his phone.

“So, there must be another cause of death.” John finished, moving the victim’s hair back.

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around Watson.” Sherlock smirked, handing John his magnifying glass.

“I thought it was because I pay the rent,” John craned his neck, and flipped open the glass running across the nape of the man’s neck. “And Watson?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I thought I’d try it out.” He half smiled as they said: “Ah!” in unison, both moving closer to the corpse. Sherlock circled the miniscule spot on the victim’s neck.

“Injection.” They concluded together, both standing up.

“Are you done flirting yet?” Anderson remarked from the Forensic cab.

“No, I think we’ll just stay here and flirt a bit more actually.” Sherlock replied as John blushed.

“You got anything?” Lestrade asked, shoving past Anderson with a muffled comment about dinosaurs; and the superiority of Raptors to the t-rex.

“Injection made to look like a suicide. Clever Girl as well.” Sherlock flipped out his phone.

“Girl?” John asked, he had been on track so far.

“Dainty nail marks in his neck, next to the puncture wound, pushed the blood off and caught her nail. One woman in the building had a manicure this morning, I’d arrest her Lestrade.” Lestrade stared as usual. “Well that is your job, go round up the criminals Lestrade. John and I have a scone to bake!” John held back his exclamation of ‘That’s Amazing’, grinning instead. Sherlock slid his phone into his pocket and flounced off.

“Laters! He hollered, John hot on his heels. Once they’d stepped into the empty nearby alley, Sherlock halted, spun on his heels and embraced John.

“What’s this for?” John questioned, cynically but warming to the gesture.

“For existing.” He pecked John on the cheek before flouncing off again.

 

* * *

 

 

John Added a gentle layer of Jam to his scone. He’d been fantasising about two things all day, the first, was very un-PG involving Sherlock and Jam, second, was this scone. Sherlock had slaved over this scone, burning all of his fingers in the process, but he was persistent. It wasn’t the nicest looking scone, but his boyfriend had slaved over it.

John put down the scone. He had referred to Sherlock as his boyfriend. Could he do that? Where they officially dating? John furrowed his brow.

“Whatcha thinking ‘bout Johnny boy?” Charlie slid into the chair next to him and reached for his scone. He slapped her hand away and pouted. “Touchy.” She picked up a slice of toast and tugged the end off with her teeth.

“You know Sherlock?”

“Yeah, he is my uncle, no matter what my mother says.” Charlie mumbled through her toast.

“Would you say that me and him, are dating?”  Charlie smiled, and chewed her lip, she opened her mouth, except the voice that came out wasn’t hers.

“Of course, John.” Sherlock reached over and pecked John’s cheek, stealing his Scone in the process. He walked back into the living room, blow torch in hand. John smiled and sulked at the same time.

“Well that sorted that out.” Charlie grinned, dipping her finger into the jam jar and licking the condiment off.

“My SCONE!”

 

* * *

 

John sipped his tea. His toes were toasty, his new jumper soft against his skin and It’s a wonderful life was playing on the telly; colour John happy.

Until something dropped into his lap, almost making him spill his tea. He placed the mug down and stared down to his lap. It was Sherlock, his frazzled head was connected to a curled up body. His pale eyes drooped shut and a gentle snore escaped his lips. John lowered the volume on the telly and let his breathing synchronise with Sherlock’s. His hand moved to gently comb through Sherlock’s curls, falling limp after a minute as John’s snores morphed with his partners in a sleep symphony.

Charlie grinned from her armchair.

 

 

 


End file.
